Sombras en la noche
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Una cálida noche de verano, incapaz de entender que le pasaba o por que deseaba verla, Elsa sale del balcón de su habitación tratando de amainar su deseo de ver a alguien del otro lado, tratando de entender que era este nuevo sentimiento, que aceleraba su corazón y parecía solo calmarse al ver su hermoso rostro. Elsanna Icest


**Shadow1: Segundo One-shot para este fandom y para mi nueva Obsecion,mi primer Drable tubo una recepción mejor que la que yo esperaba, y pues tengo mucho mas, aunque este es el ultimo One-shot por ahora, para el sábado, empezare uno nuevo Multi-chapters, sin nada mas que decir, pues demos comienzo al fic.**

* * *

Se había hecho de noche muy tarde, el verano estaba en su auge. La noche era tan sofocante… tan solitaria y vacia.

Elsa estaba completamente a oscuras, como siempre desde que habían llegado a ese internado a la muerte de sus padres, los rayos blanquecinos de la luna llena entraban por la ventana iluminando con sus destellos plateados la habitación.

El ventilador de techo giraba tratando de refrescar el ambiente. La cama le era verdaderamente insoportable, además del calor que le acariciaba la piel con cada movimiento. Pequeñas gotas de sudor bajan por su cuello, insolentes, lentas, llenándola por completo con una sensación bochornosamente desagradable.

Ella cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible, su mente estaba en una verdadera revolución, su corazón, más que un órgano que bombeaba sangre para mantenerla con vida, era como un ser independiente que latía irrefrenablemente sin obedecer a su voluntad, le dolía… sin remedio.

¿Qué sería esta maldita opresión que le llenaba cada parte de su pecho? Este dolor constante que por momentos se tornaba agudo pero placentero al mismo tiempo. Era un dolor inexplicable, pero real. Una novedad para su joven cuerpo que reaccionaba con un repentino sudor en las palmas de las manos, acompañado de un nerviosismo incontrolable. Lo sentía desde hace algún tiempo ya sin que pudiera hacer algo para acallarlo, para amainarlo, para controlarlo. Y cuando su imagen entraba a escena en su cerebro era aún más intenso, poderoso e irrefrenable.

Sólo teniéndola cerca en el salón de clases o en los pasillos del colegio sentía cierto alivio. Eran sus ojos azules como el vítreo zafiro el catalizador necesario para sentirse mejor mientras estaba en su compañía.

Nunca había sentido esto, nunca nadie se había metido en sus pensamientos de tal manera, nunca había sentido la necesidad de sentirse tan cerca de nadie, nunca como ahora….

Abrió los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, se levantó, y se acercó a la ventana, vio la luz encendida en la ventana frente a la suya en el dormitorio de cursos menores. Era una suerte que le hubieran asignado la habitación exactamente enfrente separados tan sólo por un pequeño grupo de plantas florales y arbole. Ella estaba ahí, al otro lado del pequeño jardín tan lejos y tan cerca… tan cerca.

Una extraña inquietud se apoderó de Elsa, una necesidad indescriptible de verla, sólo verla… nada más. Sintió que un calor abrasador se apoderó de su cuerpo con sólo pensar que ella estaba ahí, cerró los ojos a la vez que apoyaba la frente en la puerta de su balcón.

El cristal de la ventana estaba ya frío al tacto pero la frescura del mismo no amainó, ni por mucho, la febril sensación que tenía en ese momento, giró su rostro sin apartarlo del cristal para sentir el frío del mismo en su sien derecha, apoyó también su mejilla sonrojada. Sintió el frío de la noche a través del cristal más no sirvió para calmar las llamas que ardían dentro de ella, sus labios murmuraron su nombre sin emitir sonido. Giró nuevamente la cabeza en el otro sentido de la misma manera sin separarse del vidrio. Su nombre murmurado una y otra vez le quemaba los labios. Como un hierro candente que lo tatuara en ellos de manera permanente. Le dolía pronunciarlo sólo para sí, era necesario gritarlo, gritarlo para dar salida a esta sensación que la llenaba en ese momento.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos celestes como el hielo y fijó la vista en la luz del balcón de enfrente. Abrió la ventana y salió al pequeño balconcillo, sintió la briza nocturna en su rostro, agitando levemente su cabello platinado, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de las flores que en esa noche de verano impregnaban el aire.

Un dulce aroma a jazmín puso alerta sus sentidos llenándola de emoción y sin más se sostuvo de la rama de un árbol que providencialmente invadía su balcón y con agilidad trepó a él.

-Vaya… quién hubiera imaginado que las odiosas clases de gimnasia servirían para algo después de todo-. Susurró para sí mientras que, sin apartar la vista de la luz frente a ella, se movió ágilmente entre las ramas, saltando y sujetándose con facilidad. Se acercaba a la luz como si de la vida misma se tratara. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no prestaba atención al peligro que la altura representaba, ni que justo bajo hubiera pasado el prefecto haciendo la última ronda por el jardín. Sólo podía seguir a su corazón que le ordenaba, imperioso, llegar a ella. Y cuando la distancia se acortaba, más latía su corazón.

Llegó a su destino y de pronto se vio sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Vaya tontería! ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? –Se preguntó al ver que estaba frente a su ventana.-

_¿Cómo que qué haces ? ¡Viniste a verla! Qué más…_

Se debatió por un momento ante la posibilidad se saltar al balcón y entrar a su habitación. Se sentó por un momento en una rama y se protegió con el follaje y las sombras de la noche. Frunció el ceño al tomar conciencia de que ese no era el proceder de una chica "normal", pero Elsa no podía pensar en nada más que en verla sólo un momento, era un deseo irracional de llenar su mente de la grácil imagen de la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Podía ver iluminada su habitación, de cortinas blancas y vaporosas, la cama con dosel de suaves gasas que acunaban sus sueños.

\- ¿Qué sueñas? - se preguntó en ese momento- ¿Qué sueñas cuando cierras tus hermosos ojos? ¿Soñaras conmigo?

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente ante la soberbia de la idea.

-¿Qué sueñas? Cuando cubres tu menudo cuerpo con esas gasas blancas que tienen la fortuna de estrechar cada centímetro de tu piel. Acariciándote toda, gozando de el perfume exquisito de tu cuerpo. Te he abrazando tantas veces, pero nunca he deseado ser aquellas sábanas blancas y frescas que te arrullan hasta que concilias el sueño. Me muero por abrazarte así… sentirte cerca, menuda, risueña, encerrada en la prisión de mis deseos. Que no daría por que descansaras tu cabeza en mi pecho, pasar sus manos por tus hombros y atraerte a mi en tierno gesto.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando ella entró en la habitación saliendo del cuarto de baño. Ella envuelta en una toalla, los hombros, las piernas a la altura de la rodilla descubiertos, el cabello envuelto en otra toalla sobre su cabeza.

Elsa se ruborizó aún más, si acaso era posible, no pensó que esta situación se presentaría, quiso irse pero su cuerpo no obedeció a su conciencia. Silencioso observó cómo ella liberaba su húmedo cabello pelirrojo, secándolos con calma. Notó cada gota de impertinente agua que acariciaba la piel pecosa recorriéndole sin pudor, con calma, dejando rastros húmedos en su cuello, en sus hombros, sobre la curva de sus turgentes pechos.

El calor abrasador dentro de ella se vio avivado por lo que observaba, entonces la toalla blanca que cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Elsa cerró los ojos y volteó la cara, crispando los dedos que se sostenían de las ramas.

No… no era honorable irrumpir en la intimidad de una chica de ese modo, menos en la de ella, acercó su frente al tronco y se dio un golpe en el, como reproche por su osadía, apretó los párpados y frunció las cejas. Cómo se dejó llevar olvidando que era una chica de buenas costumbres ¿Dónde había quedado esa esmerada educación y el sentido del honor que su familia habían observado por generaciones?

-¡Demonios! ¿Pues en qué estabas pensando al venir?-Sacudió la cabeza con enojo,su platinado cabello cayendo frente a su rostro desarreglado, abrió los ojos dispuesto a marcharse, de reojo la vio y ya no pudo moverse.

Ella estaba ya sentada frente al espejo, enfundada en un camisón que no se parecía en nada al gracioso camisón que usaba en casa. Era una prenda ligera que dejaba al descubierto los hombros, atado con unos delgados listones atados al descuido dejando una inusual porción de piel. El cuello de la chica era largo y de una blancura exquisita y se prolongaba hasta el generoso escote que dejaba entre ver las formas maravillosamente redondeadas.

Su cabello, generalmente recogido, ahora esta suelto y desarreglado, perfectos mechones pelirrojos enmarcaban su hermoso rostro frente al espejo.

Comenzó a cepillarlo con calma ayudándose con los dedos que enredaba en las finas hebras, solía estar enmarañado o no muy bien peinado. Pero ahora era tan distinto, su cabello era tan sedoso y perfumado. Moría por tocarlo suavemente y enredar sus dedos en ellos, por sepultar su rostro en esa maravillosa melena otoñal, envolviéndose, atándose irremediablemente a ella con sólo este gesto.

Su rostro dulce miraba al espejo, las cejas delgadas, pestañas rizadas y espesas que enmarcaban los enormes ojos azules que le facinaban.

-¡Anna! -Grito de repente, sin saber que la poseyó en ese momento

Ella volteó sobresaltada a la ventana. Elsa se escondió para evitar ser visto, y observó cómo ella escudriñaba el exterior de su ventana, pero al convencerse que no había nada regresó a su labor de desenredar cuidadosamente su cabellera.

La chica pasaba las manos por el rostro con calma, humectándolo con un blanco y perfumado fluido de un frasco de su tocador. Elsa sintió tantas cosas al verla de ese modo, cómo deseaba ser élla la crema que su piel cubría, para fundirse en ella y perfumarla, para estar sobre ella. Para estar en sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, su vientre plano y sus caderas redondeadas. Cubrir sus interminables piernas y sus manos.

Si tan sólo se atreviera a tocarla, a rozar los labios rojos en una caricia contenida, robar de ellos el dulce néctar que despedían cada vez que le hablaba de cerca.

¿Sería consciente de su verdad? ¿Anna realmente sabía lo bella que era? ¿Sabría que con sólo una sonrisa suya ella sentía el pulso acelerado, que con sólo mirarla al cielo el cielo parecía palidecer celoso de sus hermosos ojos azules?¿Sabía que estaba presente en sus más secretos sueños?

Porque era bella sin duda, pero más bella era su alma, delicada etérea y frágil. De espíritu libre, sin fingidas poses, ella era auténtica. No se amedrentaba por nada, corría sin inhibición, reía de manera franca, disfrutaba el viento, el atardecer, la lluvia y el alba.

Vio entonces lo que a odiosa ropa velaba, sus hombros blancos y deliciosos. Las formas de sus pechos que con su respiración se movían acompasados. La brevedad de su talle, la redondez de sus caderas que estaban comenzando a dejar las formas de niña para convertirse en una mujer.

La miró con ojos nuevos y la recorrió toda, un constante cosquilleo la llenó por completo. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionar en ese momento, llenándose de algo más que de simple deseo de verla. La punzada que sentía todo el tiempo la sintió más aguda. Abrió los ojos al reconocer el sentimiento, se turbó al descubrirlo, ¡Era amor lo que sentía! ¡Amor! Simple y puro.

Desde su escondite sonrió satisfecho, había encontrado la respuesta a esta revolución que inundaba sus pensamientos. Estaba enamorada como nunca lo había estado. Si… como nunca antes… era la primera vez que lo sentía, la primera vez que lo aceptaba.

Estaba enamorada… no había duda, estaba enamorada… y eso lo asustaba.

Ella sin saberse observada se miraba al espejo, por un momento le pasó por la mente que tal vez Elsa podría estar fuera de la ventana observándola.

No, eso no sería posible, ella jamás vendría a su encuentro y menos de esa forma, ella era tan… mesurada.

Miró su imagen y al pensar en ella se sonrojó, pasó por su mente la idea de estar cerca de Elsa, estrechada en su tierno abrazo, ¡Cómo no pensar en sus ojos tan tiernos, transparentes, su sonrisa tímida, su perfil real, su cabello rubio y pálido y sus hermosos labios.

Como toda adolescente se preguntó qué se sentiría recibir la caricia que anhelaba de ella, un beso en la boca. ¿Qué hacer si la ocasión se presentaba? Ella había visto cómo Elsa la miraba, cómo al hablar con ella o simplemente sentarse uno frente al otro, no perdía de vista su boca. ¿Sería a caso obra de su imaginación? ¿Cómo siquiera imaginar que tal vez…sentirá lo mismo Elsa por mi...?

-¡Soñar no cuesta nada! -Dijo sonriendo a su imagen en el espejo.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al espejo, sintió su corazón acelerado, ladeó un poco la cabeza y besó al espejo pensando en Elsa.

-¿A quién besó en el espejo? -Se preguntó Elsa al contemplar la escena.

-Arrgghh! Exclamó rabioso, me va a matar la incertidumbre si no se lo pregunto… ¡No! ¿Cómo le explico que la vi besando el espejo? Al infierno con la prudencia! Voy a bajar, entraré en su habitación y le diré lo que…¡No! No voy a decirle nada, voy a entrar y a besarla como nadie lo ha hecho, y me fundiré entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola del talle. La acercaré a mi cuerpo y sus curvas tendrán eco en mi, y…

En ese momento la luz de la ventana se apagó dejando en penumbras el balcón. Bajó la cabeza molesta consigo misma por no haberse decidido antes.

Resignado volvió a su balcón, saltó con agilidad y dio una última mirada a la ventana en penumbras.

-Buenas noches… Anna –susurró-

Entró a su habitación, se puso la ropa de cama y se metió entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, su mente estaba llenas con las imágenes del hermoso recuerdo de su hermana adorada.

Mañana empezaría a cuidarla, si… no perdería un día más, pues el sólo pensar que alguien más podría hablarle de amor la mataba de celos, por el momento sentía celos del espejo que recibió la dulce caricia de sus labios.

Elsa cerró los ojos llenándose con el recuerdo de la imagen de su hermana. No cabía duda… había perdido la cabeza y actuaba sin sensatez desde que su hermana se había convertido en algo mas que su hermana para su corazón.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews, mata-ne!**


End file.
